


soul searching

by RiiasShorts



Series: the "soul searching" universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, Kaydel is Ben's sister, Meet-Cute, Originally a twitterfic, Rey is a pop star, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, ben is a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Everyone always has a song stuck in their heads. It's a given when soulmates always hear the song their partner is listening to. When they're closer, the song gets louder.Ben Solo almost always hears the music of one artist in particular: Rey Niima, pop sensation and one of the most influential people alive.It would be annoying if she wasn't his favorite singer. No matter how much shit he gets from other people, he can't shake his fascination.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the "soul searching" universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003527
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	soul searching

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm adding this to archive so i can post more things in the future that expand this universe (hence the series), but this is a standalone fic and the first of (hopefully) many!
> 
> more to come soon on how soulmates work in this universe and specifically with ben and rey
> 
> btw!! i added some stuff to what i posted on twitter, so this isn't identical to what's over there.

Ben can't remember the last time he _didn't_ have a Rey Niima song stuck in his head. For years, he's been hearing them, and he's come to love every single track. He knows each song like the back of his hand. He told Kaydel about it a couple years ago, but she'd just laughed in his face because, as she'd snickered, "I can't believe _you,_ Benjamin Solo, my brother, love a girl power singer that much."

She'd meant well, but Ben had learned his lesson. He abstains from bringing up his secret celebrity crush for years. 

Even after all that time, he still finds himself humming the tunes of her songs at practically all hours of the day. He almost never hears them distinctly, like he would if his soulmate was listening to them, but they echo around his head constantly. It's strange, actually, the way all of her new releases sound almost seem... _familiar_ when he firsts listens to them, like he's heard them before, even though her melodies are critically acclaimed for their originality and unexpected structures. 

He suspects that Kaydel never really forgot his confession that he liked Rey's music because, when she's gifted two tickets to Rey's upcoming tour by her best friend, she asks him almost immediately to come. He somehow plays it off like he's unaffected when he accepts her invitation, staying quiet and barely smiling. Inside, he's screaming and jumping in excitement.

The night of the concert, he arrives at Kaydel's place and is almost _immediately_ shedding glitter with how much is being cross-transferred to his clothes from her face and body. Still, his excitement can't be stamped out by a pesky art supply. Instead, he can't stop grinning, even as their cab fights an endless barrage of city traffic on their way to the venue. If Kaydel notices his extreme enthusiasm, she doesn't say anything, which, Ben decides, is a very positive change from the last time, when she'd laughed in his face. On the contrary - she just hands him her phone and asks him to take pictures as she poses, standing in the queue outside the venue. Possessing all the grace he never inherited from their parents (somehow, Kay had gotten the good looks, the good ears, _and_ the poise, leaving Ben with mismatched features, giant ears, and the general klutziness of a drunk baboon), she twists her body into an effortless stance.

Meanwhile, Ben's head inexplicably is filled with the tune of _Hey Ya!_ He groans, _beyond_ sick of hearing the same song over and over. Whoever his soulmate is, she needs to learn a new Outkast song. Or any other song at all, really. Nightly streams of the _same goddamn song_ aren't really conducive to Ben's mental stability.

Kaydel smiles, knowing and sympathetic. " _Hey Ya!_ again?" she asks.

Ben can only nod. It's the millionth time this month that the same song has suddenly overtaken his thoughts.

Somehow, despite the _stupid fucking synthesizers_ of _Hey Ya!,_ he manages to take a few good pictures before they're finally escorted inside. It's crowded beyond belief, with people crammed shoulder-to-shoulder as they shuffle towards the theatre. Kay drags him aside to the merch table before they go in, and Ben buys a t-shirt for each of them. While most of the clothes available are the same hue of dusty rose, he manages to snag one of the last remaining grey men's tees in his size.

Once they've paid, he uses his size to lead Kay through the crowd and to the doors of the arena.

"So I have a surprise," Kaydel says as they're finding their seats.

"Yeah?" He's not really listening, focused instead on finding their row.

"We have tickets to the post-show meet and greet."

Ben goes shock still, his mouth agape as he stares at his sister. "No way."

Kaydel giggles. "Yes way."

"Oh my god!"

"I know right!" Her smile overtakes her whole face, their respective thrills only feeding off of each other.

Their excitement builds as they finally locate their spot, perfectly in view of the surprisingly-intimate stage. Ben peeks over his shoulder, glad to see two disinterested boyfriends sitting behind him. With their girlfriends closer to Kay's seat, he's not going to block anyone's view by standing. Kaydel sends him for drinks ("A margarita!" "I doubt they'll have those." " _Fine,_ an IPA then.") He wanders the venue, his mind echoing the distinct bars of Rey's newest single. Wherever his soulmate is, she's listening to Rey's music. And she's _close_ too, if the volume has anything to say about it.

The songs he's been hearing lately have been all over the place in terms of volume, but it seems she's nearby tonight, closer than she's ever been. The song fades only slightly as he makes his way back to Kay, double-fisting a couple IPA's (because they hadn't, as he'd expected, had margaritas).

The concert is incredible. Her opener, a hip-hop group called "Storm", featuring Rey's best friend Finn, sets the mood. Then, thirty minutes later, Rey appears, launched onto the stage from a trapdoor during the intro of her biggest hit. He can't help but notice the way her thighs flex as she catches her weight, bracing low so she can build anticipation for the chorus. Her voice echoes through the sound system, nearly blasting as the beat builds and builds before it finally drops, and the whole venue sings the chorus with her. Even under the stage lights, she has the same effervescence he sees in videos of her interviews. Her energy is contagious, fueling the audience as they sing, their bodies bouncing in time with the music.

He and Kaydel scream and dance to each song as the setlist continues, and Ben can hear his soulmate listening to the same songs he is, though, strangely, without Rey's vocals. He's too caught up in the show to really pay attention, but a tiny part of his subconscious still notices.

After an hour-and-a-half long set, he and Kaydel, exhausted, breathing heavily, yet smiling like idiots, are herded backstage by security and pushed into what looks like a rehearsal room. There, a giant poster with Rey's face and album is plastered on the wall behind a table, perfectly in place for a photo op. Rey's greatest hits play over the speakers, but the volume is amplified by the sounds of his soulmate hearing the very same songs. It's like the volume of the music is doubled, while Kaydel's excited rambling stays the same. He somehow manages to feign listening to her, smiling and nodding through the near-deafening music.

Whoever she is, he _knows_ she's in this room.

He's hyper-vigilant while waiting in line, scanning the room for anyone who catches his eye. No matter how many girls filter in, his attention keeps getting drawn to Rey, who's setting up behind the table. Despite so many eyes being on her, she's calm and collected as she coordinates with the woman sitting at the table next to her.

Finally, she stands and walks over to the poster. Once she confirms she's ready, the first group, three squealing teenagers, rushes forward, nearly tackling her with the force of their hugs. Rey only laughs, steadying herself in her heels and hugging each girl in turn.

One by one, each group is ushered forward to meet her. Kaydel is practically bouncing, and even _he_ is shaking in anticipation. Sure, Rey's target audience is female, but her music has always called to him, and for more reasons than just his soulmate's apparent love for all things Rey Niima. He can't help but be eager to get to meet her after being a fan since her first single. 

Soon, he and Kaydel are next, and Kay hands her phone off to the crew member tasked with taking photos. The man smiles, giving them instructions on how to interact with Rey ("Better safe than sorry, since she won't let us keep her fans from hugging her."), and then waves them past the security team. They step forward, and Rey locks eyes with Kaydel, then him.

The second their eyes meet, the whole world melts away. He watches her features slacken as her jaw falls open. For a second too long, they can only stare at each other dumbly.

Soon enough, Ben's reverie is broken by the splitting headache that the volume of the music is causing. The combined volume of both his and his soulmate's listening sends pains through his skull, making him hiss in discomfort. Wincing, he brings a hand up to the side of his head, and Rey nods dumbly in understanding, her fingers massaging her temple. She breaks their eye contact just long enough to turn to the person seated beside her and say something. The woman stands up and nods before addressing everyone in line.

Ben only picks up on phrases, his mind too preoccupied with the magnificent woman standing in front of him. "Rey needs... back in 10... thank you."

Certain that the announcement applies to him too, Ben nods and turns to walk away, but a small hand darts out and grasps his forearm. Right where her hand touches him, the skin almost burns, tingling with a weird combination of pain and pleasure. The tingly sensation is nice, but the pain still lances up his arm. He gasps at it and yanks his arm away. Instinctively cradling it against his torso, he looks up to see Rey, who is inspecting her hand with shock. There, down her hand and past her wrist, are jumbles of music notes written across her skin. The pattern of criss-crossing clefs and staffs doesn't smudge when she goes to rub at it, instead only darkening as the seconds pass. Realizing the implications, Ben looks down to find the same pattern on his forearm. Their eyes meet again, wide as saucers, and Rey opens her mouth only to close it again. She's the first to move, glancing over her shoulder to bark an order to the same person at the table. Abruptly, the song pauses, and the crew members still in the room filter out.

Kaydel grips Ben's arm, concerned, but he waves her off, unable to peel his gaze away from Rey. Thankfully, Kay gets the message and follows the woman from the table out into the hall, calling something back to him that he doesn't catch.

Distractions eliminated, Rey and Ben finally step closer, their fingers intertwining as their hands instinctually reach for each other.

"It's you," Rey breathes.

A smile grows on Ben's face. "It's me."

"I've been waiting."

He chuckles. "Me too."

Rey glances toward the door. "The girl?"

"My sister. Why?"

She looks up at him, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Because I wanted to do this," she says and kisses him. 

Their lips meet, and it's like the world blooms. Everything shifts, and the colors get just a little bit more vivid, the light a little brighter, the sounds a little clearer. Rey is warm and strong where she stands in front of her, and her hands, clammy with anticipation, curl perfectly with his. She abandons his hands, her fingers tracing a path up his arm until her soulmarked hand brushes the spot on his forearm. As soon as their soulmarks touch, they both gasp, pulling back to look at where they touch. Under her fingers, the previously-black notes on his body glow a golden yellow, and hers shine an icy blue. Their gazes meet, eyes wide in wonder.

"I can't believe-" Rey starts.

Ben cuts her off in his excitement. "Me neither, I never thought-"

"-never, I even-"

"-and it's _you-"_

"-you're so-"

_"-here,_ of all places-"

"-changed my setlist-"

Their voices overlap in excitement until Ben stops abruptly. "Wait. What about your setlist?"

Rey's cheeks flush pink, and Ben decides that the color of her cheeks is his new favorite color. Or the green of her eyes. Or the red on her lips. Or--

"I changed it. I had... I dunno, a feeling you were going to be here tonight, so I made a last-minute change. You know my song _Bare?"_

Ben nods, transfixed. Her voice is somehow just as beautiful as he imagined it would be.

"It wasn't on the setlist for the rest of the tour. Management made me cut it; they said I already had enough ballads."

His lips curl into an unabashed, gleeful smile. "It's my favorite song."

"I don't know how," Rey says, mirroring his smile, "but I knew that."

Their eyes flit across each other's faces, memorizing features and details. Rey brings her fingers up to trace the lines of his nose and cheekbone, and Ben cups her jaw. His eyes fall to her mouth and stay there, his mind racing with how much he wants to kiss her.

"Do it," she whispers, her lips curling around the two syllables. 

He looks into her eyes, searching for hesitation. In his pause, Rey takes the chance for herself, pushing onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his. They both smile into the kiss, tasting something that seems a lot like _forever._

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think <3
> 
> i'm on [twitter](twitter.com/riiasshorts)


End file.
